hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Hayate no Gotoku! ED Single
Proof/no vain Proof/no vain is a single by Mell released on May 30, 2007 in Japan by Geneon. The song "Proof" was the first ending theme of the anime Hayate no Gotoku! Season 1 that aired with episodes one to thirteen. ;Track listing #Proof - 5:33 #*Lyrics: Mell #*Music / Arrangement: Kazuya Takase #no vain - 6:00 #*Lyrics: Mell #*Music / Arrangement: Kazuya Takase #Proof -Instrumental- - 5:33 #no vain -Instrumental- - 5:58 Get My Way! Get my way! is a single by Mami Kawada released on August 8, 2007 in Japan by Geneon. The song "Get my way" was the second ending theme of the anime Hayate no Gotoku! Season 1 aired from episode fourteen to twenty-six. ;Track listing #Get my way! - 2:56 #*Lyrics: Mami Kawada #*Music / Arrangement: Kazuya Takase #Aozora to Taiyou - 4:21 #*Lyrics: Mami Kawada #*Music / Arrangement: Tomoyuki Nakazawa #Get my way! -Instrumental- - 2:56 #Aozora to Taiyou -Instrumental- - 4:18 Chasse Chasse is a single by Kaori Utatsuki that was released on November 21, 2007 in Japan by Geneon. The song "Chasse" is the third ending theme of the anime Hayate no Gotoku! Season 1 which began airing at tepisode twenty-seven to thirty nine. ;Track listing #Chasse - 3:45 #*Lyrics: Kotoko #*Music / Arrangement: Kazuya Takase #Change of Heart - 5:12 #*Lyrics: Kaori Utatsuki #*Music / Arrangement: Maiko Iuchi #Chasse -Instrumental- - 3:45 #Change of Heart -Instrumental- - 5:11 Oto no nai Yozora ni/Ko no me kaze Oto no nai Yozora ni/Ko no me kaze is IKU's debut single released on March 19, 2008 in Japan by Geneon. The song "Ko no me kaze" is the fourth ending theme of the anime Hayate no Gotoku! Season 1 which began airing at episodes forty to last episode ;Track listing #Oto no nai Yozora ni - 5:31 #Ko no me kaze - 4:47 #*Lyrics: IKU #*Music / Arrangement: Kazuya Takase #Ko no me kaze -Instrumental- - 5:31 #Change of Heart -Instrumental- - 4:44 Gallery of Ending Themes Proof Hayate no gotoku! ED1a.jpg Hayate no gotoku! ED1b.jpg Hayate no gotoku! ED1c.jpg Hayate no gotoku! ED1d.jpg Hayate no gotoku! ED1e.jpg Hayate no gotoku! ED1f.jpg Hayate no gotoku! ED1g.jpg Hayate no gotoku! ED1h.jpg Get My Way! Hayate no gotoku! ED2a.jpg Hayate no gotoku! ED2b.jpg Hayate no gotoku! ED2c.jpg Hayate no gotoku! ED2d.jpg Hayate no gotoku! ED2e.jpg Hayate no gotoku! ED2f.jpg Hayate no gotoku! ED2g.jpg Hayate no gotoku! ED2h.jpg Hayate no gotoku! ED2i.jpg Hayate no gotoku! ED2j.jpg Hayate no gotoku! ED2k.jpg Hayate no gotoku! ED2l.jpg Hayate no gotoku! ED2m.jpg Hayate no gotoku! ED2n.jpg Hayate no gotoku! ED2o.jpg Chasse Hayate no Gotoku ED3 (1).jpg Hayate no Gotoku ED3 (2).jpg Hayate no Gotoku ED3 (3).jpg Hayate no Gotoku ED3 (4).jpg Hayate no Gotoku ED3 (5).jpg Hayate no Gotoku ED3 (6).jpg Hayate no Gotoku ED3 (7).jpg Hayate no Gotoku ED3 (8).jpg Hayate no Gotoku ED3 (9).jpg Hayate no Gotoku ED3(9)a.jpg Hayate no Gotoku ED3 (10).jpg Hayate no Gotoku ED3 (11).jpg Hayate no Gotoku ED3 (12).jpg Ko No Me Kaze Hayate no Gotoku ED4 (1).jpg Hayate no Gotoku ED4 (2).jpg Hayate no Gotoku ED4 (3).jpg Hayate no Gotoku ED4 (4).jpg Hayate no Gotoku ED4 (5).jpg Hayate no Gotoku ED4 (6).jpg Hayate no Gotoku ED4 (7).jpg Hayate no Gotoku ED4 (8).jpg Hayate no Gotoku ED4 (9).jpg Hayate no Gotoku ED4 (10).jpg Hayate no Gotoku ED4 (11).jpg Navigation